Sick
by Alidiabin
Summary: Tony is sick and Ziva takes care of him. Est TIVA.


**Title:** Sick  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing  
**Warnings:** A sick Tony  
**Parings:** Est. TIVA  
**Summary:** Ziva takes care of Tony for a change.

_**Sick**_

Ziva looked up from the laptop as a coughing fit erupted from Tony for the third in the past hour.  
"I'm fine sweet cheeks" he uttered before sneezing. Ziva rested the laptop on the coffee table and crawled up the oversized couch. Tony felt her hand on his head. "I'm fi" he lets out a cough. "fine"  
"You're hot" Ziva uttered getting up.  
"Why thank you very much" Tony replied doing a hoarse Elvis impression.  
"No as in a fever" Ziva replied grabbing her bag from the table. She hovered above him and leaned over the couch and placed the OSU blanket over the top of him. "I'm going out" she told him placing a kiss on his head which was sweaty.  
"I'm fine" he protested before another coughing fit attacked him.

Ziva looked at the collection of cold and flu remedies. She was overwhelmed.  
"Makes you appreciate you're mother doesn't it" A blonde woman said whilst holding onto a stroller which housed a little girl dressed in pink. Ziva turned to look at Blondie she considered replying but Blondie cut in "You know all the times they helped you when you were sick"  
"Yes" Ziva uttered slowly racking her brain for times her mother had helped her when she was sick. In reality it had probably been the opposite Ziva had helped Nadia during a dark day or a hangover.  
"How old is yours?" Blondie asked thrusting a packet in Ziva's face "Do you think you could give this to a two and half year old?" Ziva shrugged.  
"I wouldn't know" Ziva uttered back.  
"Oh" Blondie said "Well babies are easier than men, at least babies admit they're sick"  
"Yes" Ziva replied "My" she paused they were always at a loss about what to say afterwards, they were not married nor did they have any intention of being so, so husband or fiancé didn't work. Boyfriend sounded like something a high schooler would say. Lover sounded like they were having an affair and partner made them sound gay especially as there was a feminine from of Tony. Ziva looked at Blondies bare fingers "Tony is adamant he is not sick" Ziva added.  
"My ex was like that" Blondie uttered as the child begun to cry "But we don't need him do we Britt" Blondie uttered walking away. Ziva rubbed her temple thankful that the woman was gone, though Ziva sympathised with her she probably craved adult company. Ziva picked up her cell phone and hovered over 'D' in her contact list.

Ziva returned to the apartment laden with a pharmaceutical loot all advised by Ducky. She was about to tell Tony all about Blondie which would probably stir a chuckle but as she looked across the lounge she found Tony snoring away. She smiled.

Tony woke up with a sore head. He let out a groan which turned to a cough. He kicked the blanket off of him. He looked around. The muted root menu of Amelie was on the DVD player. Better than The Sound of Music Tony mused. He heard humming. He turned his neck to see Ziva in the kitchen over a hot pan.  
"Zee-vah" he croaked attempting to get up. Ziva moved from the kitchen handing him a cup of water and a collection of pills. "What are you doing?" Tony asked as he admired her apron.  
"Making soup" Ziva replied. A wheezed chuckle came from Tony's mouth.  
"Chicken Soup?" Tony asked.  
"Yes" Ziva uttered. "When I broke my leg my mother made me chicken soup it is one of the few instances I remember her taking care of me" Tony's hand touched hers it was their comfort signal when they spoke of their childhoods.  
"When'd you break" Tony let out a cough followed by two sneezes.  
"My twelfth summer" Ziva replied to his unfinished question. Tony wanted to press her knowing that was the summer after her friend died. "I fell off a tree a part of me always wondered if I did it deliberately because I knew Khaleed wasn't having fun" Ziva looked into the distance remembering her childhood. "I meant to ask" Ziva begun changing the subject "What did your mother do when you were sick?" Tony looked at her as if she had spoken a foreign language.  
"She read to me" Tony said "A kissing book" Ziva smacked his shoulder.  
"That's from the princess bride" Ziva replied. Tony smiled.  
"I only remember her taking care of me once" Tony replied "I was seven, she gave me a brandy and we watched a movie." Tony said her looked at the window "She got sick herself a week later. I've always kind of wondered"  
"The cancer would have long formed when you got sick" Ziva uttered "Especially cervical cancer"  
"Where did you get all this information from" Tony asked.  
"I will never reveal my sources" Ziva replied. "You need a shower"

An hour later they lay in the bed. Soup dishes on the cabinet. The laptop plugged in and 'It Happened One Night' blaring from the small screen. They lay in each others arms. A smile crossed Tony's pale face. He did not enjoy being sick but he enjoyed being taken care of.


End file.
